<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even back then by 27twinsister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707120">Even back then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister'>27twinsister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, Pokemon Yellow Version</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for @EmuGashats on Twitter for Toku Secret Santa 2020. Fluffy fluff is fluffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu &amp; Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even back then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emu got a Pokemon game when he was six. It was Yellow, and he started his first game as soon as possible. He named his starter (Pikachu) <em>Parad</em>.<br/>
For the first part of the game, Emu was fascinated by the Pikachu following him around (even though Parad didn't like him).<br/>
He played through the game and gradually became friends with his main team consisting of Parad the Pikachu, Poppy the Chansey, Taiga the Meowth, Kiriya the Magnemite, Nico the Magikarp, and Hiiro the Eevee. The ones who could evolve by levelling up did, and once Emu figured out how the day/night cycle worked he evolved Hiiro into Umbreon.<br/>
Emu caught a lot more pokemon, but these six went on to be his team that won the Pokemon League.<br/>
Using the in-game friendliness rating, Emu became Parad's best friend.<br/>
And he was proud of that team.</p><p>Emu didn't really forget about that team, but as he got older he naturally moved on from it. He still kept the cartridge in his closet somewhere.<br/>
One day as Emu was cleaning his room, he found his old Gameboy games, including the Pokemon Yellow cartridge.<br/>
"Hey. this is my first Pokemon game," Emu smiled.<br/>
"Neat! Does it still work?" Parad asked.<br/>
"It should if my Gameboy still works..."<br/>
The game started up and Emu selected his old save file, only to be greeted by his character in a Pokemon Center. Emu checked his team first and was surprised by Parad, Poppy, Taiga, Kiriya, Nico, and Hiiro waiting for him. They were all in perfect condition because Emu had healed them the last time he played (whenever that was).<br/>
"That's me!" Parad noticed his name first.<br/>
"It's everyone..." Emu smiled.<br/>
"Wow!"<br/>
Emu exited the menu and turned his character to face Pikachu.<br/>
Pikachu did the reaction to show that he had reached maximum happiness.<br/>
"Yay! That's so cute! Parad smiled. "We were best friends even back then."<br/>
"Yeah," Emu realized.<br/>
They were always friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>